1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cake making methods and more particularly pertains to a new cake making method for forming a cake into a desired shape and with reduced risk of cake splitting or crumbling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cake making methods is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method that allows a person to make a cake in the shape of a ribbon. Such shapes are often used to bring awareness to particular causes such as cancer awareness or to support troops in battle. Such shapes are generally hard to make without risk of the cake breaking or crumbling since the molds include edges that catch on the cake. For that reason a device is needed that allows a person to lift a cake form off of a cake so that the cake form is evenly lifted. Further, the device should include means for stabilizing the top of the cake during this procedure.